His Essence, into the Abyss
by nantoka
Summary: Tezuka/Fuji-Inspired by Genius 365-How they met once more down the road, from two different views-They held hands, intensely, and at that moment, Tezuka understood that he would never be able to fully hold Fuji's essence within his arms.
1. Chapter 1

Title: His Essence  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing/Characters: Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tezuka/Fuji-Genius 365-They held hands, intensely, and at that moment, Tezuka understood that he would never be able to fully hold Fuji's essence within his arms. He knew it would swallow both his heart and soul-two different POVS

* * *

"After this tournament is over...will you have a match with me?" He said. Eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face. His spirit completely free.

"Sure if that's what you want". They held hands, intensely, and at that moment, Tezuka understood that he would never be able to fully hold Fuji's essence within his arms. He knew it would swallow both his heart and soul.

And he was happy.

* * *

The day they played, it was clouded. There were high chances of rain. The real storm, however, was happening on the courts. It was unstoppable.

Serve after serve, Tezuka's mind kept going back to Fuji's game in the nationals. His memory presenting him with the completely awaken Fuji. A notion he had always fantasized about and at the same time dreaded. Now it was real. Fuji was showing him his all. Fuji was smiling, Tezuka looked at him and smiled as well.

* * *

Years later, long after their tennis glory days. Tezuka thinks of Fuji, and denies to himself the desire to see him again. Fuji's essence is elusive, but permeating. It is something that Tezuka has never forgotten. And he will not admit it, but he hopes Fuji has not forgotten him.

Tezuka grabs the card one of his clients at the firm gave him. A card with Fuji's name. "He has become an artist". He says to himself. And he smiles just like that day, under the clouded sky, and grabs his phone.

After he hears the voice on the other line, it is amazing how that clouded sky goes away. Forgotten.

* * *

They are lying in bed, drenched in each other's sweat. Tezuka revels in this moment. Listening to Fuji's light breath. But even now he knows That Fuji's essence is not his. And he is happy. He would not have it any other way, "It wouldn't be Fuji", he mumbles before going to sleep feeling the weight of Fuji on the mattress next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Abyss  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing/Characters: Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tezuka/Fuji-Inspired by Genius 365, how they met down the road once again- Fuji starts painting cliffs and wells. He becomes a master of every shade of brown. Somehow he is never able to reach the exact shade that mistified him years ago, neither in real life or his paintings.

The roar. The roar all around. The numbness that courses throughout his body... the feeling of euphoria. Then only one thought.

"Game set match. Syuusuke Fuji". He walks towards Tezuka. Elated. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, a dazzling, real, smile on his face, a glimmer in his hidden eyes. Subconsciously, and with Echizen's flabbergasted face on the background, he commands in the guise of a question, "After this tournament is over... will you have a match with me?" Tezuka obeys.

"Sure if that's what you want". The words are emphasized by Echizen's astounded 'Senpai.' Fuji comes to his senses and sees the yearning in his kouhai's eyes. Then he looks at Tezuka and realizes. He has won.

Then he falls into a dark brown endless abyss.

* * *

Fuji looks up at the grey sky, and tries to discover the endless possibilities hidden within the clouds. He serves.

He has a feeling of catharsis, only Tezuka and this game exist. He plays like he has to save a part of his soul. In a way he realizes this is true, but that there is no real purpose to this. This part of his soul already belongs that that deep brown abyss. He doesn't have the will to climb up. He doesn't want to either. Tezuka is smiling.

Fuji is falling.

* * *

Fuji starts painting cliffs and wells. He becomes a master of every shade of brown. Somehow he is never able to reach the exact shade that mistified him years ago, neither in real life or his paintings. His clients don't care and unintentionally, like many things in his life, fame and success come along.

One day he receives a phone call, the voice on the other end paints his whole world the perfect rich brown he has been looking for. He closes his eyes and savours the moment.

* * *

He is falling deeper than ever. Sweating and euphoric, he feels completely at home. Fuji knows that he cannot be held down at this moment, because he will perpetually be falling down the endless dark brown abyss. He hears Tezuka mumble "It wouldn't be Fuji". and he decides that Tezuka does not need to know that he has never wanted to climb up and escape. A part of his soul, has always belonged to Tezuka. It just so happens that Tezuka never knew.

Fuji smiles.


End file.
